It Never Gets Easier
by Alyx Havok
Summary: This is a one shot story. Catarina falls for a Mortal and when he is gone, she needs Magnus to comfort her. All Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.


An annoying buzz woke Magnus from his sleep. Had Alec forgotten his key? Or was it one of the other shadowhunters that frequently visited Magnus? Or was it simply a client? Magnus glanced at the clock; it was 10:30 pm.

The buzz rang through the loft once more. Magnus slowly got out of bed and ran to the intercom, "Who calls upon Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

The response was a blubbering mess that Magnus could not understand. Immediately panic rose in Magnus' chest as he realized it was a crying woman, "Isabelle? Is it Alec? Come on up." He stood at the door. Panic lacing through him. He wanted to run toward the oncoming guest but found himself riddled with different scenarios, so many that he could not get his brain to function beyond those thoughts.

As quickly as the panic had struck him, relief followed as he took in the sight of the blue skin of his dear friend Catarina Loss. Surely she would not be here to bring him news of shadowhunters.

But she seemed upset by something. Magnus could see the tear stains upon her cheeks. "My Catarina? What is wrong?" She did not answer, but instead crumbled to the floor before Magnus. It was rare for Magnus to see Catarina in this state; he was in shock.

When he was able to compose himself, he knelt down and lifted Catarina to her feet. He held her there as she wept into his shoulder. He gently flicked his wrist and closed the door quietly behind them.

After some time of just standing there, Catarina's tears began to fade away. "I am sorry."

"Whatever for?" Magnus replied as he sat on the couch, motioning for her to join him. As she sat down Magnus spread his arms for her. She nuzzled into his chest as she spoke, "I lost him today Magnus." Magnus was confused, but said nothing, knowing Catarina would continue when she was ready. "A year ago, a man came into the ER. He was sick, so very sick, Magnus. I was his primary nurse. I tried every spell I could think of, but in the end, I failed." She began to cry again. After a while she composed herself enough to speak. "Magnus I fell in love with him. I tried not too. But he was charming, funny, and so real. And to make matters worse, when he passed away, I wanted nothing more than to run to Ragnor." Magnus was not offended , but instead saddened by the loss of their dear friend once again. "So I came here, hoping you were alone. That was a cruel thing of me to say. I know you and Alexander were just married…"

"It is never cruel to need someone." Magnus softly replied, as he absentmindedly stroked Catarina's arm. "And while I do want my Alexander here with me all of the time, it is good to have some _me _time." He smiled. "Now as you were saying."

She smiled back up at him, but not for long. "I thought you said the first one was the hardest?" She was upset again.

"I guess that depends on the person." Magnus sighed.

"Well I hope you never have this feeling again Magnus, because I think it gets worse as you move along in life. I hope you never lose Alec. I can tell you now, it will tear you to pieces."

"I never want to lose him, but I cannot change the inevitable." Magnus whispered to her with a hint of sadness to his tone.

"I know about that all too well." Catarina closed her eyes. "I am tired Magnus. I just want to sleep." Magnus nodded and closed his eyes as well.

"Let's go another round." Jace said as he moved toward the weapons rack to pick a new weapon.

"Jace it's midnight." Alec groaned. "I want to go home. I'm tired."

"But… But… I... we have only been training for seven hours, Alec."

"Exactly! I want to spend the eight hours I have left, before I have to come back here, with my husband." Alec retorted. "And I think Clary might want you to pay her some attention." He looked over to Clary, who was cuddled in a chair, by the window, with a book. "Right Clary?"

"Wooo, Go Jace." She cheered in a bored tone. At Alec's frustrated sigh, she lifted her head from the book, "Wait, what did I miss?"

"I'm ready to go home." Alec replied. "Don't you want Jace to yourself now?"

"Nah, I'm good. I really want to finish this book. I only have a hundred more pages, and if I start paying attention to Jace, I won't finish it for a good few days." She smiled over the top of the book, "Sorry Alec." She shrugged innocently and returned to the book.

"Ugh." Alec glared at Jace who now wore his smug 'you love me' look. "What about Izzy? Can't she train with you?"

"It isn't the same. YOU are my _Parabatai_." Jace seemed to shoot that card at him a lot lately.

"Fine! ONE more round. BUT I am leaving at two." Alec replied in a stern tone.

Alec arrived home at four in the morning. He had lost track of time and Jace took advantage and kept adding more rounds to their training. Alec was sore and bitter. He almost didn't want to go home. He was afraid he might let his frustration out on Magnus… Again. He decided he would just sleep on the couch.

But as he entered his apartment, he found Catarina and Magnus fast asleep. Catarina was cuddled into Magnus' chest. And while Alec did feel a slight bit jealous he knew that they had done nothing inappropriate. Magnus would not be so unwise. He simply smiled as he took out his phone and snapped a picture for "evidence." It didn't help that he found it completely adorable as well. It reminded him of when he and Isabelle were younger and she would sleep next to him when she was scared or lonely.

Alec always felt that Magnus was an older brother to Catarina. She went to him when she needed advice, or simply a shoulder to cry on.

Alec decided to take a shower and go to bed, leaving Catarina and Magnus cuddled together like a pair of sleeping kittens.

Alec had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapping a towel around his waist when the door flew open. Catarina walked right into Alec.

She righted herself and noticed that she was looking at a mostly naked Alec as he struggled to keep his towel around his waist. "Umm… Well Magnus wasn't kidding. That Angel did bless you shadowhunters with abs from on high." She said as she smirked at Alec who was now blushing.

"Can I help you with anything?" Alec asked ignoring her statement.

"No you cannot, but your toilet can." She replied in a jokingly sarcastic tone.

"Oh, right." Alec sounded nervous. The bathroom was not so big, and Catarina seemed to be making no movement out so he could get around her. Instead she maneuvered around him. He was feeling very awkward as she used his arms to brace herself. They were too close for his liking. He turned and left quickly.

As he made his way to his bedroom he stopped to check on Magnus. He noticed that he was still fast asleep, but now with 'The Chairman' on his chest, in place of Catarina. Alec glowered at the cat in jealousy, as he bent down to kiss Magnus on the cheek. "You enjoy yourself for now Chairman, later that chest is all mine." The Chairman just purred louder as if mocking Alec.

"Alec?" It was Catarina. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah." He replied.

Catarina opened the door slowly, as if she were not entirely sure what Alec had said. She peeked around the corner and found him sitting in bed wearing jeans, and no shirt with his laptop open. "I… I am sorry for just barging in on you." She stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly. "I just didn't know you were home." Then it hit her that he must have seen her cuddled up with Magnus. "Oh my. Magnus and I were not doing anything inappropriate. I promise. I merely came here for his comfort." Her blue cheeks darkened with blush. "That sounds bad. I mean Magnus would never betray you in such a way… I mean he wouldn't betray you ever… Oh for God's sake your gorgeous chest is making me sound like a babbling teenage girl, could…could... you put a shirt on please?"

Alec chuckled as he retrieved a white undershirt from the closet and pulled it over his head. "For the record, I know you and Magnus weren't doing anything wrong." He sat back down on the bed, but this time left his laptop on the nightstand. His attention was now fully Catarina's. "Would you like to sit?" He added when he saw Catarina's eyes looking at the bed longingly.

"No, I want to lay down. As comfortable as Magnus is, I much rather sleep in a bed."

Alec smirked, "By all means lay down." She did not wait for anymore words before plopping herself down next to Alec. "Can I ask you a favor?" He nodded slightly. "Don't die before Magnus. I know it's ridiculous for me to ask such a thing, but after today, I don't think I can handle any more heart break. Not just my own, but anybody's." Alec just raised an eyebrow at her. She then proceeded to tell him of the events that led her to Magnus' doorstep that day.

When the whole story had ended Alec spoke, "Did he love you as you loved him?" She nodded shyly. "Then I have two things to tell you. It never gets easy to see those you love die, or even in pain. That is just something we have to live with. And secondly, he is lucky to not have to see you die." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I know this is going to sound cruel, but I don't want to live longer than Magnus. His immortality actually brings me peace. I know I'm not strong enough to lose him. But I know you ARE strong enough, and SO is Magnus. I know because you have both loved and lost, and found love again."

Catarina was smiling at Alec now. "You, young shadowhunter are wise beyond your years. Of course we will find love again, but we will never forget those we have loved before."

"As well you shouldn't forget." Alec smirked, "And Magnus shouldn't date anybody after I die." Catarina laughed at this. "What's so funny?" He had the most serious look in his eyes.

Catarina stopped laughing and looked shocked, "You know he can't just turn his attraction to other men and women off right? I mean come on this IS Magnus."

"I know." Alec laughed, "I was seriously joking." Catarina looked relieved. "But if he does date after me, please make sure he is careful with his heart."

"Trust me I will warn him away from shadowhunters." She agreed knowing full well what Alec was getting at. "Nephilim, you are special, and always will be to him, even after death."

Suddenly wanting nothing more than to be near his husband, Alec climbed out of bed. "You can have the bed for tonight. I am going to sleep on the couch." Catarina waved him away as sleep over took her consciousness.

Alec closed the bedroom door quietly, and made for the living room. Magnus was still asleep. Alec lifted the sleeping cat from Magnus' chest and took his place on the couch next to His warlock.

Magnus began to purr as Alec nuzzled into him. "Mmm… Alexander," Magnus said with his eyes still closed. "What time is it?" He ran his hand under Alec's shirt to stroke His side.

Alec grinned against Magus' chest, "Almost five. Now shh… I have three more hours until I have to be back at the institute." He removed Magnus' hand from his shirt and wrapped it around his waist instead. "And I would like to spend this time sleeping."

Magnus sighed playfully, "As you wish Alexander." Magnus began to sit up almost knocking Alec aside, "Should I join Catarina in _our_ room?"

"No!" Alec pulled Magnus back down. "I want you to sleep here with me." He now wore a pouty face that Magnus found irresistible. He leaned in to kiss Alec ever so gently, so as to not disturb him.

Magnus awoke to Catarina opening the front door. He yawned and she turned to him, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"You did, but it's okay, I need to get up now. I want to make Alec breakfast before he has to leave." Magnus sat up moving Alec off of him with a soft flick of his wrist, and laid him down gently. "Where are you off to so early?"

"I wanted to see him one more time before they remove him from the hospital." Catarina replied. "They are releasing his body in an hour, and I don't think I have the strength to go to the funeral." Magnus moved to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do not know how lucky you are Bane. That boy is so wise, and kind. And good lord that chest. Hot Damn! You bagged a good one." She smirked as she and Magnus parted, "If you ever leave him again, I'm calling dibs."

"Catarina dear, no offense, but you are not his type. You seem to be lacking the equipment he prefers." Magnus replied calmly, "And you can rest assured, that I will never let Alec go again. He is my everything." Magnus kissed her gently on the cheek, "Now go." She left with a smile.

"So Catarina mentioned your chest…" Magnus was trying to sound upset, but being that he was not actually upset he was failing.

"Yeah…" Alec began, "I invited her into our bed after she met me in the restroom." Alec Technically he was not lying, just poking fun at the situation.

"What?!" Magnus jerked his head up to meet his husband's eyes. "She didn't say you were in the restroom together."

Alec could not hold the joke too long. He started to laugh, "Magnus, she walked in on me getting out of the shower. It was an accident, and she was tired so I told her she could sleep in our bed. Then I came in here to you."

Magnus sighed with relief, "Alexander, do not play with me like that."

Alec just continued to laugh, "I am going to get ready to go. Breakfast was amazing." He bent down to kiss Magnus on the cheek, before disappearing into their room.

Alec emerged wearing not his Shadowhunter gear, but something most unexpected for a visit to the institute; a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that read: My boyfriend is a Warlock (A gift from Simon, it was from one of those video games he played. But it fit the situation perfectly), and a pair of Vans. "Ummm… Alec, you are dressed inappropriately." Magnus said as he took in the sight.

Alec looked at himself in the mirror, "Babe, the only flesh showing is my arms, and how is that in anyway inappropriate?"

"Are you not going to train?" Magnus replied in puzzlement.

"Nope, we have a date. I distinctly remember promising you that we would spend all the time we can together. So I have decided that today I am all yours." Magnus smiled with glee. "So where would you like to go?" Alec smiled at his husband.

"When did you resolve to skip the institute today?"

"Last night while I was lying in your arms. Catarina made me remember that I owe you so much time, and I want to start now." Alec replied as he grabbed Magnus by the wrist and pulled him toward the door, "Now, again, where do you want to go?"

"How about the bedroom?" Magnus said jokingly with a smirk.

"No we are going out… on a date." Alec yanked Magnus from the loft now.

"Can we just walk? I just want to walk with you Alexander." Magnus said leaning his head on Alec's shoulder.

"That sounds perfect." He let go of Magnus' wrist and took his hand, so that their fingers were intertwined.


End file.
